legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Core Hunter
'Core Hunter '(pol. Łowca Rdzeni) był jednym ze złoczyńców z Wszechświata Hero Factory. Biografia Core Hunter był niegdyś Bohaterem, miał nawet dobre stosunki z liderem Drużyny Alfa 1 - Prestonem Stormerem. Zaczął jednak angażować się w przemyt i kradzieże. Wkrótce został łowcą nagród, którego celem byli Bohaterowie. Stał się znany ze swojego zwyczaju wyrywania Rdzeni Bohaterom i zbierania ich, jako trofeów. Jednak liczne misje, w których próbował zabrać herosom ich Rdzenie zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Podczas jednej z nich statek, którym Core Hunter miał uciec został zniszczony. Złoczyńca w celu ucieczki zniszczył pojazd pewnego Bohatera, a następnie użył wirusa komputerowego, aby wyłączyć wszystkie środki transportu na planecie. Udało mu się jednak zbiec. Wkrótce stworzył także swój duplikat, który przypominał złoczyńcę zachowaniem i wyglądem do złudzenia. Pudło Zagłady Po jakimś czasie Core Hunter nabył mapę ukazującą położenie trzech fragmentów potężnej broni zwanej Pudło Zagłady. Kupił ją od Speeda Demona, który nie potrafił jej odczytać. Broń ta pozwoliłaby złoczyńcy sterroryzować galaktykę i stać się jej władcą. Wkrótce przystąpił do zbierania poszczególnych części broni. Jedna z nich znajdowała się w pilnie strzeżonym skarbcu na pewnej planecie w Systemie Omega. Aby wejść do środka Core Hunter rozmontował się. Prawdopodobnie z pomocą wspólnika umieścił się niepostrzeżenie w skarbcu. Tam zmontował się z powrotem i skradł bez przeszkód fragment broni. Udało mu się to, ponieważ skarbiec był tak zaprojektowany, aby nikt nie mógł tam wejść, jednak nie było zabezpieczeń, które uniemożliwiłyby wyjście włamywacza. Na miejscu rabunku zostawił Rdzeń Bohatera, jako swoją wizytówkę. Dunkan Bulk, który przyleciał, aby zbadać sprawę właśnie po tym Rdzeniu poznał, że to robota Core Huntera. Złoczyńca ukrył się w miejscowej elektrowni, czekając, aż Bohater wpadnie w pułapkę. Bulk jednak przewidział kolejne posunięcie złodzieja. Znalazł go w elektrowni, jednak został przez niego pochwycony i spętany metalową siecią przez przestępcę. Jednak Bulk przewrócił prądnicę, na której stał Core Hunter. Złoczyńca przewrócił drugą prądnicę i zmusił Bulka do wyboru: złapać go, czy uratować pracowników elektrowni. Bohater postanowił uratować personel, dzięki czemu Core Hunter mógł uciec. Przestępca powierzył drugi fragment Pudła Zagłady swojemu duplikatowi, który skrył się na nieznanej pustynnej planecie. Planeta ta była zamieszkała głównie przez kryminalistów. Kopia Core Huntera dała część broni rzezimieszkowi zwanemu Geb, który ukrył go w skarbcu. Łotr obserwował Prestona Stormera, który przybył na planetę w poszukiwaniu złoczyńcy. Heros przechytrzył jego duplikat i aresztował go. Wtedy Core Hunter zdetonował swoją kopię. Tuż po tym poinformował Stormera za pomocą komunikatora, że przestępcy nie było wtedy na planecie. Kiedy już zdobył trzeci fragment Doom Box, złoczyńca postanowił ukryć go w opuszczonym statku dryfującym w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Jednak po wejściu na pokład zaatakowała go niebezpieczna, skrzydlata bestia. Ten sam stwór zaatakował również Bohatera Jimiego Stringera, który przyleciał na statek, aby złapać Core Huntera. W obliczu zagrożenia, przestępca zmuszony był współpracować z herosem. Znaleźli listę, z której wynikało, iż skrzydlata kreatura była jednym z przewożonych kiedyś ładunków. Łotr i Bohater postanowili zapędzić stworzenie do śluzy powietrznej, aby się go pozbyć. Kiedy Stringer zawiódł bestię do śluzy, w której sam się znajdował, Core Hunter zamknął bramę, zostawiając herosa na pastwę potwora. Wkrótce po tym złoczyńca ukrył fragment Pudła w ładowni opuszczonego statku. Następnie skradł pojazd, którym przybył tam Jimi Stringer. Okazało się jednak, że miał on zamontowany specjalne urządzenie, które pozwalało zdalnie skierować statek do Makuhero. Wtedy Core Hunter został aresztowany i osadzony w Areszcie dla Złoczyńców. Wielka Ucieczka Po Wielkiej Ucieczce z więzienia Core Hunter w przeciwieństwie do wielu zbiegłych przestępców pozostał w mieście Makuhero. Miał zamiar unieszkodliwić każdego Bohatera, który wyruszy na misję. Jednak Dunkan Bulk został wyznaczony do schwytania złoczyńcy. Wkrótce rozpoczął pościg za nim. W tej sytuacji Core Hunter poleciał na planetę Tansari VI. Tam łotr zaatakował Jimiego Stringera, który właśnie złapał zbiegłego Voltixa. Po niedługim czasie na planetę przybył również Bulk kontynuując swój pościg za byłym więźniem. Core Hunter rozpoczął wtedy zbieranie fragmentów Pudła Zagłady, które ukrył. Najpierw udał się na planetę kryminalistów, do Geba. Jednak Bulk i Breez wyprzedzili go. Łotr za pomocą urządzenia antygrawitacyjnego zdobył część broni i posłał Geba na orbitę planety. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Bulk zaatakował go pociskami ze swojej Wyrzutni Rakiet, lecz na miejsce przybył jeden z twórców Pudła Zagłady - Arctur, który ocalił Core Huntera. Po tym powiedział przestępcy, że Bohaterowie są w kopalni duradium, gdzie Core Hunter umieścił drugi fragment broni. Łotr jak najszybciej udał się do kopalni, skąd zabrał kolejną część Pudła Zagłady, a następnie pokrył podłogę sztucznym pyłem, aby zamaskować swoje ślady. Na koniec Core Hunter udał się do na cmentarzysko statków kosmicznych. Do obrony przed Bohaterami wynajął grupę najemników. W ładowni statku, Core Hunter zmontował dwie części broni, lecz nie nie przyłączył trzeciej, ponieważ nie chciał jej jeszcze aktywować. Wkrótce na miejsce przybyła Drużyna Alfa 1. Jeden z jej członków - Mark Surge - nie wytrzymał i strzelił do łotra ze swojej broni. Wtedy znowu pojawił się Arctur, który oznajmił złoczyńcy, że broń będzie działać tylko w miejscu jej powstania. Zaproponował też, że zabierze Core Huntera w to miejsce. Złoczyńca zgodził się i tuż po tym znalazł się na planecie, gdzie powstało Pudło. Jednak nie długo po nim na planetę przybyła Drużyna Alfa 1 i Arctur. Po tym, jak przestępca zabił Arctura i stanął do walki z herosami. Breez użyła Usuwacza Rdzeni kryminalisty, aby zaabsorbować energię Pudła Zagłady i uczynić go nieszkodliwym, lecz tylko dodała mu mocy. Core Hunter następnie użył Usuwacza, aby kolejno unieszkodliwić herosów, którzy przystąpili do ataku na niego. Spowodował poważne szkody u wszystkich Bohaterów oprócz Surge'a. Łotr zaproponował mu wysokie stanowisko w swoim nowym imperium, które stworzy, jeśli tylko heros przyłączy się do niego. Surge jednak odmówił mu i wystrzelił w jego stronę pocisk energetyczny, który spowodował, że trafiony nim Core Hunter zaczął dosłownie zapadać się w sobie, aż został unicestwiony. Alternatywne Wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli Core Hunter znany był tam jako zatwardziały przestępca, nie wiadomo jednak, czy był wcześniej Bohaterem. Został członkiem kręgu Cytadeli Von Nebuli. Raz stoczył walkę ze Speeda Demonem, podczas której uszkodził jego obwody pamięci. Wkrótce razem z innymi kryminalistami mającymi wyższy status w Cytadeli, uczestniczył w negocjacjach z przestępczą Drużyną Alfa 1, a Von Nebulą. Wkrótce niespodziewanie przybyły pasożytnicze Mózgi. Po tym, jak Von Nebula sprzymierzył się z nimi, aby znaleźć herosów, Core Hunter nie mógł wejść do przez nie do Cytadeli. Pomogła mu jednak Drużyna Alfa 1, która unieszkodliwiła dwa strzegące wejścia Mózgi. Core Hunter chciał, by herosi zabili je, lecz herosi odmówili. Po chwili został znokautowany przez Williama Furno. Wkrótce po tym Core Hunter objął dowodzenie nad grupą złoczyńców ścierających się z Mózgami podczas wielkiej bitwy z pasożytami w mieście. Cechy i zdolności Ulubionym zajęciem Core Huntera, a jednocześnie pracą było usuwanie Rdzeni Bohaterom. Uwielbiał swoją kolekcję Rdzeni zabranych herosom. Jednak jego pragnienie posiadania Rdzeni było ogromne i wzrastało z każdym dniem. Potrzebował ich też do zasilenia Pudła Zagłady. Łotr ten był inteligenty i niezwykle precyzyjny w swym fachu. Core Hunter miał wysokie mniemanie o sobie i sądził, że jest wysoko cenionym przestępcą. Bardzo zdenerwował go Preston Stormer, który podpuścił go i powiedział, że jest zaledwie drobnym kryminalistą, a każdy heros przez niego zabity miał być wadliwy i odznaczony przez Hero Factory do zezłomowania. Broń i narzędzia Core Hunter uzbrojony był w Miotacz Plazmowy oraz specjalny, precyzyjny Usuwacz Rdzeni. Nosił także wielofunkcyjną Maskę Multiwizyjną. Opis z HeroFactory.com "Czerwony alarm! CORE HUNTER jest na wolności gdzieś w Makuhero i poluje na bohaterów. Jego miotacz plazmowy, maska mulitiwizyjna i kolczasty pancerz są niebezpieczne, ale trzeba szczególnie uważać na jego przyrząd do usuwania rdzenia bohatera. Jeśli go nie zakujesz w kajdanki, może pokonać wszystkich Bohaterów, przez co w galaktyce zapanuje chaos!" Informacje o zestawie Core Hunter został wydany w drugiej połowie 2012 roku, jako średni zestaw. Liczył 51 części. Posiadł Rdzeń Bohatera, który wart był 300 punktów w internetowej grze Hero Factory Breakout. Cytaty Galeria Core Hunter in City.PNG|Core Hunter w mieście Core Hunter CGI.PNG|Core Hunter w Areszcie dla Złoczyńców Pojawienia *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box '' *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course (tylko wspomniany) *Secret Mission 5: Mirror World'' (w Równoległym Świecie Cytadeli) *''Breakout (Gra)'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Raporty Zwiadowcy Omegi'' *''Animacje promocyjne'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zestawy